


Kinktober Day 23 - Double Penetration in One Hole

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Double penetration in one hole |Tickling | Shower sex
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 23 - Double Penetration in One Hole

“So...how does this work with three of us,” Lance asks. It was an easy switch from two to three in terms of dates, but not so much with sex.

“I have an idea!” Shiro exclaims.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m starting to have second thoughts,” Lance admits.

“Oh it’ll be fine,” Keith says.

“Everyone prepped all right?” Shiro cuts through their bickering.

They both nod. Lance puts his cheek on the bed and pushes his ass in the air. Shiro goes first, slowly sliding all of his length inside of Lance and thrusting a few times to get Lance acclimated.

Lance moans, just getting used to the rhythm when Shiro stops. Shiro pours some more lube on his fingers and slides a finger in beside his cock, stretching Lance more than he’d ever been stretched. It burns but in a pleasurable way.

Eventually, Shiro is able to get two fingers beside his cock and scissors them. A third finger is added, and then Keith is sliding in beside Shiro. It takes some time, but eventually, they find a rhythm that works for all of them, and once they do, they pound into Lance as hard as they can.

He moans, drolling all over the bed, his eyes rolled back in his skull. He’s so out of it, he doesn’t even feel the buildup to his orgasm, just the release. He just coming down from his orgasm when he feels a familiar warmth fill him. Both cocks leave him at the same time, leaving him dripping cum.

He falls on his stomach, asleep before he even hits the pillow. Who knew taking two cocks at once was so exhausting?


End file.
